


Fairy Heart

by theveryhassledwriter



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Alolan reader, Bede is a tsundere, F/M, Includes alolan characters, Leon is an idiot, Oc Reader - Freeform, Pokemon, Singer AU, Singer OC, Smut, bede x reader smut, bederia, champion oc - Freeform, reader and bede are both 18, reader is also kind of a tsundere, to anyone but Bede at least
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:55:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24711973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theveryhassledwriter/pseuds/theveryhassledwriter
Summary: Songs used/mentioned in the first chapter:Personal Hell- Kim PetrasFlesh- Simon CurtisDaddy- SAKIMAKeep It Down- Migrant MotelNONE OF THESE SONGS BELONG TO ME! CREDIT TO ORIGINAL ARTIST!!
Relationships: Bederia - Relationship, Beet | Bede/Original Character(s), Beet | Bede/Reader, Beet | Bede/Yuuri | Gloria
Kudos: 23





	Fairy Heart

The crowd was loud, and the lights were flashing pink, and this...was not a place Bede would normally have gone. But there was no way in hell he was missing one of his girlfriend's shows.  
  
His girlfriend. It still sounded weird after three months. Gloria Arwick, Champion of Galar and lead singer for the band Fairy Heart, was his girlfriend.  
  
Fairy Heart started out small, but when Gloria entered the League Challenge, it gained some traction, and when she became champion it was launched into being a household name. Everyone adored their Champion, from her glamour punk style to her team made up of dark and fairy types. And her fans were certainly adoring as well. Fairy Heart had an odd style- ranging from punk to pop the same way Gloria's team ranged from dark to fairy- but that didn't stop it from being one of the most popular bands in Galar. Gloria was the lead singer, Marnie played the guitar, and a friend of hers from Alola, her home region, played the drums- a blonde kid named Gladion who wore a lot of black and had a shy twin sister named Lillie.  
  
There was no fan more adoring than Bede, though- not even the girls that swooned over Gladion and all the boys and girls that swooned over Gloria. He was at every show in the front row cheering her on; he downloaded all of her music- it was really good, actually, he listened to it a lot; and the amount of t-shirts he had from her concerts was almost ridiculous. Today he sported a bright pink one as he stood in the front row, cheering as the lights came on steadier, announcing Gloria's next song.  
  
He lost his breath every time she came on stage, and today had been no exception. She looked amazing- long pink hair messy and free, and sporting a black leather miniskirt that zipped up the side along with a tight black tank top, black combat boots, and her signature bubblegum pink leather jacket. She threw a grin his way before the music started.  
  
This song was more pop than punk, but it was still a good one, and perhaps the most universally known one they had out. The crowd was cheering loudly as she started to sing:  
  
_Summer sun, don't feel a thing  
Overthink about everything  
When I think of you you give me chills  
  
Yeah I'm sad but down to fuck  
Want you more this ain't enough  
When you kiss me babe I don't need pills_  
  
Bede loved watching her sing. She was so energetic, but somehow managed to make her beautiful, clear voice seem effortless. As she began to sing the chorus, some fans started to sing along.  
  
_Save me, from my personal hell  
(Yeah, yeah)  
Break me, break me out of myself  
(yeah, yeah)_  
  
She winked at Bede subtly as she sang out "Touch me, only your hands make me come...alive!" The little bit where it sounded as if she'd said he made her cum wasn't lost on him, and he flushed.  
  
She kept giving him little glances at certain parts- once during the second verse while saying "I've been saving all of this for you...". It drove him crazy- but as he'd find out during the next song, it was nothing compared to what was coming.  
  
You see, there were two songs on her latest album that made Bede blush and lose himself in bedroom memories. The first was called Daddy- the title was rather self explanatory.  
  
And then there was this one, called Flesh. The lights went out as the music started, likely for a costume change. When they came back on and Gloria started to sing, she wore a black trench coat and heels.  
  
_This is not the way into my heart, into my head, into my brain, into none of the above  
This is just my way of unleashing the feelings deep inside of me, the spark of black that I seem to love  
We can get a little crazy just for fun, just for fun, don't even try to hold back, just let go  
Tie me up and take me over til you're done, til I'm done, you got me feanin' and I'm ready to blow. _  
  
The way she looks sort of innocent while singing the lyrics makes Bede squirm in his seat. This always happens when she plays this set at her shows- and it almost always leads to her lips on his and a long night. Not that he's complaining...in fact, it's almost completely the opposite.  
  
As she finishes the chorus, he sees her reach for the buckle on her coat, and he flushes even redder, having some idea of what's coming. But what does happen is far better (or worse, considering the fact that he's pulling his shirt down to cover his growing bulge) than he thought it would be.  
  
The fans start to hoot and holler as she undoes the buckle, slowly shucking the coat as she sings:  
  
_Hold my arms above my head and push my face into the bed cause I'm a screamer baby, make me a mute  
You put your hand around my neck and feel my pulse beat-beat-beat-beat it's like a trigger getting ready to shoot  
Wanna wrestle with me baby here's a sneak little peek, you can dominate the game cause I'm tough  
I don't play around that often, when I do, I'm a freak, so you better believe I like it rough _  
  
When the last button is undone and the coat falls to the floor, Bede's own heart beat-beat-beat-beats, louder even than the screaming crowd. Standing on stage with her pink hair mussed, she's wearing only a tight black lace bodysuit with a plunging neckline. She looks over at him and bites her lip seductively, and he nearly squeaks as his jeans only grow tighter. The next lyrics out of her mouth don't help.  
  
_Hold me down, and make me scream  
Fuck me on the floor  
Turn me on, and take me high  
Make me beg for more_  
  
Thank god this is her last song of the night, because all he wants is to take her home, right now, and lose himself in her.  
  
_And fuck her._  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
When she finally comes out of the back of the building after the show, Bede is waiting for her outside with a Corviknight Taxi. She kisses his cheek with a smile and thanks him for coming as he opens her door for her.  
  
The flight back to her apartment is short, and she gushes about how excited she was during the show. Bede smiles and listens, all the while squirming to try to alleviate the pressure in his jeans. This doesn't go unnoticed by her, and she winks at him.  
  
"So, Beedee...got any plans for when we get home?" She lays a hand on his inner thigh and he lets out a strangled squeak. But when he regains his composure, he fixes her with bedroom eyes. "Oh, I do. All sorts of plans."  
  
They're barely home with the door closed before he kisses her. But she stops him. "I'm actually kinda hungry. Do you mind if we eat first? We've got some Bob's Curry in the fridge." He knows she's teasing him, making him wait, but he doesn't mind too much- as long as he gets her eventually, all to himself, he'll be fine for a few minutes. He walks into the kitchen and starts heating up the curry, hearing her turn on the TV and then walk into their shared bedroom, probably to get out of her stage clothes. Once the curry is done, he settles on the spacious couch.  
  
She comes out with her hair loose, wearing one of his white t-shirts and no bra. Given how tall he is compared to her, it hangs on her figure, half-covering her ass, showing that she's wearing lacy pink panties. _Fuck._ She sits down beside him, but doesn't even notice the curry.  
  
He lays a hand on her thigh now, stroking the soft skin with his thumb. She shivers. And then she whispers "Bede," and he slowly leans over, coming closer to her with each breath, until his lips brush hers.  
  
  
Bede grips her hips and lifts her so she straddles his waist. He leans forward to nip at her neck, kissing and biting and licking. He can feel the heat in her panties against his thigh. She pulls away from him, gripping the hem of her shirt and pulling it over her head shyly. He can't help staring at her chest, but snaps out of his reverie when she whispers softly, "Your turn." He eagerly yanks his shirt over his head. Bede knows where this is going- so he picks her up again, swallowing hard at the press of her breasts against his bare chest as he carries her into their bedroom and sets her softly on the bed. It takes all his restraint not to leap on her then and there and worship her body- he needs to feel her needs to feel the curves of her body underneath his fingertips while she shivers at his touch.   
  
After the tiniest of "Bede"s from her, he kicks off his jeans and climbs over her, sliding his hands up her body and over her waist. She shudders, as expected- it's cute, the face she makes when his hands are so light with her. One of his hands slides up to gently caress the underside of her breast, and as her back arches up ever so slightly, he slips a hand underneath her to wrap around her waist. He leans down to kiss her, gentle and adoring but so full of desperation and need.   
  
And then he slides downward, capturing her nipple in his mouth and flicking her nipple with his tongue. He hears a quiet "fuck" leave her mouth as he plays her body like an instrument, switching to give her other breast attention. Gloria squirms underneath him, arching up into his hot mouth. Then he feels her nails rake his bare chest lightly as she slides her hand down between the two of them, and he anticipates what's coming long before her hand dips underneath the waistband of his boxers. Her soft hand grips his length and drags up and down, the friction as she strokes him unbelievably delicious. A strangled gasp leaves his mouth and his head drops to rest in the crook of her shoulder. She can't even fit her whole hand around him; his arms shake as she strokes him slowly. Bede lets out startled whine that fades into a moan as she picks up her pace. His hips jerk into her hand involuntarily. She somehow manages to pull off his boxers, and he kicks them off obediently. He's trying to whisper to her, tell her please and don't stop and slow down all at the same time, but all he can manages is incoherent nonsense   
  
But before he can lose himself in her completely, he grips her wrist and pulls her hand away, holding it in his as he tries to regain his composure, panting heavily. Something about the way she can make him lose his breath is delicious to Gloria.   
  
His voice is hoarse with need. "Can I...can I take care of you?" It's sweet how he almost always asks. Gloria gives him a tiny nod, saying "yes" in a voice so small and breathless. He drags her hips down towards him gently and pulls off her panties. Bede kneels on the bed, leaning down, and grabs her legs, placing them on his shoulders. She shivers and lets out a tiny moan as he places kisses on the inside of her thigh, moving slowly upwards. She grips his hair and tugs lightly, trying to pull him upwards to where she wants him, and he can never resist her.   
  
His mouth is on her in a moment, and she looks up to see him. His tongue slides inside of her, and comes back out to flick her clit, and her head falls back and hits the pillows with a long moan. Bede brings his hand up as he expertly works her clit with his tongue, and he slides a finger, then two, inside her. As his hand starts to move, thrusting his fingers into her with short, shallow movements, he wraps a hand around her hips to try and hold her still as best he can with all her squirming. The sounds falling from her lips are delicious to him- soft whimpers and moans and the occasional whiny "Beedee!" when he curls his fingers in just the right way.   
  
One of Gloria's hands is tangled in Bede's platinum blond curls, and the other is gripping the blankets tightly as if she's trying to keep herself grounded. Just as she's starting to writhe underneath him in pleasure, she tugs hard at his hair to pull him up and practically whines "Bede, stop, s-stop."   
  
He sits up, worried he's done something wrong, but instead she grabs his shoulders and pulls him up to meet her lips. His legs land between hers and she wraps her legs around his waist, trying to pull him in closer. He wants nothing more right then than to bury himself in her, but he waits until she says "Beedee, please!"   
  
Then he slides into her with a groan of relief. "F-fuck!" he exclaims under his breath. He'd only meant to push in halfway, wanting to give her time to adjust, but she rolls her hips up into his and takes him all in one thrust with a soft moan. Her hands come up to scrape at his back with her fingernails, making him let out another groan. He's back to babbling incoherent nonsense, his face buried in the crook of her shoulder as he fucks her into the bed. He's not usually so fast or rough, but he just wants that uncomfortable ache of arousal to go away, and it's like she's the water to his burning fire. The way she arches her back and wriggles underneath him is so hot, and he loves the overwhelmed whimpers that fall from her lips as he slips a hand between them, rubbing her clit in quick little circles as he fucks her. Bede knows he isn't going to last long, not with the way Gloria moans "f-fuck, Beedee, more, please-ah!" His breathing grows harsh and ragged as he starts to lose himself, jerking his hips wildly as he fucks her. She writhes underneath him, and with a final cry of his name, he feels her clench around him, coming hard and digging little crescent-moon shapes into his shoulder with her nails. That's all it takes before he's coming too, spilling into her with a soft whine.   
  
Once he's cleaned them up with a wet washrag, he settles into bed with her. He loves these moments afterwards, so full of love and contentment. It doesn't take them long to fall asleep together.


End file.
